


putting on the ritz

by notcaycepollard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, also: Poe Dameron is kind of a disaster, brought to you by: yes hello have you seen john boyega in a coloured suit tho, look I just I do not even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They want you to come to a <em>fancy party</em>," Poe says, and there's a gleam in his eye. "I guess being the newest Jedi in the galaxy has its advantages. Who're you taking?" Rey pretends to consider them both, drags her lower lip under her teeth, then looks back at her work and checks all the connections as if she's fully absorbed in the task. She can feel Poe's impatience radiating off him, and Finn's easy amusement, and it's hard to hide a smirk.</p>
<p>"Seriously," Poe asks again. "Because I happen to look super great in a-"</p>
<p>"No," Rey says. "Finn. Because he's my cute boyfriend."</p>
<p>Finn preens. Poe contrives to look woebegone. "What am I, then?"</p>
<p>"My terrible boyfriend," Rey says flatly, and Finn snickers with laughter from the bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	putting on the ritz

She should just have burned the invitation as soon as she got it.

Poe spots it, the glitter of gold edging peeking out from the pile of junkRey's managed to accumulate since she got back to the D'Qar base. "What is this?" he asks, pulling it out from underneath a broken flux capacitor, and Rey shrugs.

"I got it a couple of days ago. They want me to visit their system, or something."

"They want you to come to a  _fancy party_ ," Poe says, and there's a gleam in his eye. "I guess being the newest Jedi in the galaxy has its advantages. Have you replied yet?"

"No," Rey says, frowns at the component she's repairing, fiddles with a few of the connections. "Pass me that thermal tape?" Finn rolls over lazily, hands her the roll of tape - the right one, this time, he's learning - and Rey rips off a square, holds it between her teeth and squints at the wires.

"You haven't replied?" Poe asks, a note of outrage in his voice. "It's Corellia! It's a Core World! Don't you want to visit? Plus, this invitation  _says_ RSVP."

"I don't know what that means," Rey mutters through her mouthful of thermal tape. "Besides, I'm busy here."

"Master Skywalker will let you go," Finn says, flopping onto his stomach and resting his chin on his hands. "It's not like you'll be gone for weeks, or anything. And he keeps saying how he needs a break before you finish destroying the Jedi concept of non-attachment." Rey shoots Finn a scowl from where she's sitting, cross-legged on the floor.  _You traitor_ , she thinks at him, and he just grins.

"It's not just the training," Rey protests, wrapping the tape around two wires. "I've got a heap of repairs on the Falcon, and Jess said she'd start teaching me X-Wing maneuvers, and-"

"Rey," Poe says, more gently. "It'll all be here when you get back. You should go, if the Corellians have invited you. It's an honor for them as well as for you, and more practically, the Resistance needs every bit of help it can get from the Core Worlds. You'd be doing the General a favor." That gives Rey more pause. She'd help the General, the Resistance, any way she knows how.

"I would?" she asks, and Poe nods, settles down on the floor across from her and leans back against the bunk, rests his forearms easily on his knees.

"Yeah," he says. "You would." He closes his eyes, tilts his head back, lets Finn run his fingers through the tangle of dark curls, and Rey's briefly distracted from her repairs by the line of his throat. He's  _unfairly_ pretty. It's a problem.

"Okay," she says. "Okay." There's a long pause, and then Poe opens his eyes again, fixes his gaze on her.

"Great," he says very casually (too casually, Rey thinks, he's angling for something. She waits for it.) "Who're you taking?" Rey pretends to consider them both, drags her lower lip under her teeth, then looks back at her work and checks all the connections as if she's fully absorbed in the task. She can feel Poe's impatience radiating off him, and Finn's easy amusement, and it's hard to hide a smirk.

"Seriously," Poe asks again. "Because I happen to look super great in a-"

"No," Rey says. "Finn. Because he's my cute boyfriend."

Finn preens. Poe contrives to look woebegone. "What am I, then?"

"My terrible boyfriend," Rey says flatly, and Finn snickers with laughter from the bunk.

 

 

Over breakfast the next morning, Poe clears his throat.

"Buddy," he says, glances at Finn. "What're you wearing to Rey's fancy party?"

"It's not  _my_ fancy party," Rey objects, makes a face at him and shoves another spoonful of porridge in her mouth. It's maybe more poptree syrup than porridge at this point. She's never been able to develop a sweet tooth before now, but she's pretty sure she's making up for lost time.

"Fine," Poe says, sipping his caf, "the fancy party Rey's taking you to," and Finn shrugs, looks down at his sweater and jacket.

"This, I guess?"

"Unacceptable," Poe tells him, and Rey rolls her eyes. Finn looks concerned.

"Not good?" he asks, tugs self-consciously at the collar of the jacket, and Rey leans in against him reassuringly, rests her free hand on his thigh.

"Good," Poe clarifies, "seriously,  _really good_ , but, uh, there's probably a dress code. We could... I have some suits, if you want to take a look? I mean, I don't have much of a chance to wear them fighting the First Order, or anything, but they're decent enough."

They take a look, and Rey can tell from Finn's face that he hates all of them. "It's not that they're  _bad_ ," he says, fidgeting with a lapel, "it's just... you don't have anything with more color in it than this?" Poe leans against the door of his closet, looks thoughtfully at Finn's reflection.

"No," he says, "no, I don't, but I'm sure  _someone_ on the base does."

"I..." Rey says, clears her throat. "If Finn's not going to wear that, then you should put it on. Just, you know, for posterity." Poe meets her eyes in the mirror, smirks just a little, watches Finn peel off the tailored black suit.

"Okay," he agrees. "For posterity."

It takes them all morning to find someone on base who has a dress suit colorful enough for Finn's approval, and it's a morning that Poe spends wearing his own suit in a way that Rey feels is personally directed at her. He's easy about it, louche, collar unbuttoned and tie draped loosely underneath, and she can't stop  _looking_ at the hollow of his throat, the shadow of his collarbone. She's itching to unbutton his shirt slow and careful, to drag her fingers down the bare skin of his chest.

"I told you," Poe murmurs when he catches her looking for the sixteenth time. "I look super great in a suit."

"You're still my terrible boyfriend," Rey counters absently, watching Finn slide something on that's the color of a lake at sunset. "And Finn looks super great in a suit too." Finn beams at them, touches the fabric of his sleeve appreciatively.

"Yeah," he says. " _This_. This is what I want. Iolo's got good taste." Poe steps closer, adjusts Finn's collar a little, lets his fingers linger, bites his lip as if he's not aware he's doing it.

"It suits you," he tells Finn, "you have a knack for it, I guess, looking good in borrowed clothing," and Finn smiles, makes eye contact with Rey and then flicks his gaze back to Poe.

"Poe," he says, very solemnly, "you should know by now I just have a knack for  _looking good_ ," and Poe pauses, smirks, presses a quick kiss to the corner of Finn's mouth. Then they're both turning to look at her, falling into easy attention, and Rey feels her breath knocked straight out of her by just how _beautiful_  they both are.

"Oh," she breathes, "gods, how'm I supposed to maintain non-attachment when you go around  _looking like that_."

"Still just want Finn at your stupid fancy party?" Poe asks teasingly, and Rey throws a shirt at him.

"Take 'em both," Leia advises from the door, and Rey can't decide whether to blush or grin. She does both, in the end, ducking her head to hide it, and then realizes.

 "Wait," Rey says. "Does this mean I have to wear  _a dress_."

 

 

It's when Luke cancels their training session and replaces it with dancing lessons that Rey really begins to regret Poe ever finding the invitation.

"Leia asked me to reschedule as a personal favor," Luke says, looking haunted, and then leaves. Apparently Leia's favor doesn't extend to actually _teaching_ the dancing, but Rey guesses that's what C-3PO is there for. BB-8 rolls in, begins to play a simple tune. C-3PO directs them through the steps, as fussy as he's ever been, and R2-D2 mutters something in beeped binary Rey can't help but giggle at behind her hand.

It can't be that hard. It's kind of like staff fighting. Finn picks it up very quickly, floats around her in an easy whirl. Rey might be a little in love just with how he dances. (She's in love with a lot of things about Finn. Dancing is only the start.)

Poe, though. Poe is something else.

"You know," Rey says, "Jess told me dancing is like sex."

"Huh," Poe says, and raises his eyebrows, and then steps on her foot.

"How are you  _so terrible_ at this, then?" she asks, tightens her fingers on his waist as he tries a turn.

"I'm a pilot, not a dancer," Poe tells her. "And anyway, what are you doing talking to Pava about sex?"

"You know women do talk to each other?" Rey says. "We're _friends_. We talk. Unless you think I should have gotten sex advice from the General?" Poe pales, looks a little queasy at the thought.

"Okay," he concedes, "fair point," and then clearly tries to redirect the conversation by attempting a dip. It doesn't go well; Rey catches herself in the nick of time, stops them from tumbling into a heap with some help from the Force. "Cheater," Poe teases, spins her into Finn's arms and doesn't step away.

"Maybe this will work better if it's all three of us," Finn suggests, and Rey lets herself enjoy the warmth of them both, her body caught tight between them.

"I do not believe this is the appropriate step formation for this melody," C-3PO interjects, sounding only mildly aggrieved, and R2 adds  _[I think you'll find this is clearly not a dance step at all]._ BB-8 just keeps playing, music Rey's never heard before but which she finds she likes, and perhaps, perhaps, dancing won't be so bad after all.

It doesn't last. 

"I changed my mind," Rey says gravely as Poe steps on her toes for the fourth time. "I'm not taking either of you. I'm taking BB-8." BB-8 trills a delighted noise. Poe frowns. 

 

 

Rey does have to wear a dress after all, but with Leia's assistance and Jess's opinions, they manage a dress that's not so very terrible. She can move, at least, and really it's just a longer version of her Jakku tunic. She even kind of likes the headband thing, the beaded necklace, the  _silk_.

When they reach Corellia, she discovers there's a lot more to like.

"They have  _tiny food on sticks_ ," Rey says gleefully. Finn catches sight of the instruments, lights up.

"They have a live band!"

"Oh gods," Poe sighs happily. "They've got Corellian whisky."

Poe a little drunk on Corellian whisky is almost as fun as Finn a little  _more_ drunk on Corellian whisky, Rey thinks three hours later. He's given up being subtle, is swaying in easy circles with Rey and Poe both and leaning his head alternately on Rey's shoulder and then Poe's.

"Rey," he murmurs, " _some party_."

"It's alright," Rey agrees, lets herself kiss his cheek more tenderly than she usually would in public. Poe's watching them, eyes warm, and he leans in, whispers in her ear.

"Okay, so," he starts, and Rey shivers at his breath warm on her neck. "I know I made a lot of noise about you having to come to this fancy party, and all, but what are the chances that we can  _leave_?"

"We've got accommodation on-base," Rey says smugly, and feels Poe smile against her skin.

 

 

They might have accommodation on-base but it takes Rey a lot longer to find it than she'd expected, and things aren't helped by the fact that she's also had some Corellian whisky herself. It's BB-8 who navigates to their quarters in the end, beeping impatiently, and Rey stops short, gives them both a look.

"Uh," she says, "I think they only gave us one room and I'm sorry if there's not much space, I'll just, I mean, we've made it work on base, right? I'm sure it'll be-" She opens the door to their room, and stops, her mouth open.

"Oh," Poe says, "wow," and he sounds a little taken aback. Rey understands. The room is enormous and full of gilt and even though she grew up on a desert backwater Rey's pretty sure it is terribly, terribly tasteless. The bed in the center of the room is the largest she's ever seen.

"Is this  _normal_?" Finn asks. "Is the Resistance holding out on better bunk space?"

"...No," Poe says, runs a finger along the edge of a hideously ornate vase. "No, this is... something else. How'd you even  _get this room_ , Rey? I mean, I know I said all that stuff about you being their guest of honor, but  _seriously_."

"I..." Rey mutters, drifts off, scuffs her toe against a plush carpet. "I, uh. I kind of said  _weweremarried_."

"What?" Poe asks. "You  _what_?"

"I said we were married!" she repeats, lifts her chin and meets Poe's gaze. "It- it seemed like a good idea at the time. And anyway," she adds, "it was Finn's idea."

"It was, like,  _thirty percent_ my idea," Finn says. "It's just, you know how I've been researching system customs. I wasn't sure whether Rey's reputation... whether the Corellians would..."

"Whether the Corellians would respect all... us all?" Poe asks, his eyes very soft, and Finn nods, blushes a little.

"It seemed like the best option," he says, and Rey slides her hand into his, rests her shoulder against his.

"I mean," she says, deliberately light, because this feels like it's turning into too much of a moment. "I'm the newest Jedi and Finn is a war hero. Really we were just trying to save  _your_ reputation."

"I'm a nice man!" Poe protests, laughter dancing in his eyes. "Wait, you told the Corellians we were married, and then they gave us  _this_ room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," Poe says, takes a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure this is their honeymoon suite, then."

"We're on fake honeymoon," Rey shrugs. "I guess they gave us the fancy room."

"I mean," Finn tells them seriously, tugs his collar open and begins to unbutton his shirt, "it would be a shame to waste it, right?"

It would  _absolutely_ be a shame to waste it, Rey thinks, especially when they discover the hot tub on the balcony. It's large enough to fit them all, even when she doesn't sit in Finn's lap. (She sits in Finn's lap anyway, and the slide of his skin against hers is even hotter than the water, and when Poe leans in to kiss them both, they almost overflow the whole thing. It's worth it.)

 

 

"I really like this bed," Finn says much later, luxuriating in the middle of it. "Any chance you could convince the Corellians to give it to us? As a wedding present, maybe?"

"I could  _try_ ," Rey says lazily from where she's sprawled across Poe's chest. "I think the biggest problem would be it won't actually fit in our bunk. Any of our bunks."

"If we applied for joint quarters," Poe offers. "Then it would probably work. The entire quarters would be  _bed_ , but I don't see that as such a big problem."

"You'd probably get tired of me mending components in bed," Rey murmurs against his skin, and Poe shakes with laughter, slides his palm slowly down her spine.

"Take us to fancy parties more often," he suggests, and Rey laughs, tugs Finn in for a kiss.

"I doubt we'll ever get another invitation," she mutters, "the way the two of you act."

"We'll just pretend to be on honeymoon again," Finn says easily, "it should be good for at least another couple of system visits."

"Okay," Rey agrees, because she's sleepy and warm and she's had what she's not going to admit was an excellent time at this dumb fancy party. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this was a joke in my drafts and then it was too funny not to just use
> 
> I regret nothing (follow me on tumblr: notcaycepollard.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] putting on the ritz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911489) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
